Sweep Under the Rug
by siriuslybritish
Summary: Have you ever had so many feelings and thoughts swirling and tumbling around inside of you? Feelings and thoughts you can't exactly bring yourself to share with anyone? Not even your closest friend? That's what's going on with Remus Lupin and Noelle Present in their 6th year. Will they finally break and let everything out? And why were they hiding anything in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello, love!

All rights go to Queen J.K. (J.K. Rowling), who owns Harry potter and all of its amazingness. I, on the other hand, own nothing unfortunately, except for any characters you don't recognize from the glorious Harry Potter series. (:

POV= Point Of View

I hope you like this Remus Lupin/OC fanfic, dear. Remember, I love those Reviews.

**Siriuslybritish**

**Chapter One-**

Remus' POV

If anyone was an unhappy camper, it was me. By far.

There I was just days before Christmas, seven years old exactly, sitting alone at the playground in a swing, wishing I wasn't born.

My forgettable problems started last night, when I happened to eavesdrop on my Mum and Dad. They were talking about me and my fury little problem, as I call it now. One thing was for sure (or so I thought)- my parents were afraid of me because I was a werewolf.

This made me start thinking about my future. (Deep thinking is a trait of anxiety I carry around.)

To me, at age seven, being a werewolf meant being an outcast or a loner. I wouldn't make any friends, I'd sit alone every day in school, and I'd probably get bullied. As for my adulthood…well, nobody would hire a werewolf, obviously. What good are they, anyway?

I had my head down, almost ready to cry, when I hear a creak to my left. When I look over, I see a girl, who looks younger than me. She's much smaller, too…Of course, I was tall for my age then, also. There was at least a foot or so separating her feet from the gravel of the playground as she sat beside me. This girl, aside from being small, was quite unique, what with her hair: it was as white as snow. Her eyes were bright, a deep blue, and she was pretty pale. She gave me a shy half-smile and started swinging.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful, and I knew that day, right around Christmas, that I_ had_ to have her, no matter what.

Today, eight years after _that _day, I still feel like that. It's the worst feeling ever. You know, liking someone? Well, if I like her, that is…which I think I do. But I don't know.

Wait. Does that even make sense? Probably not.

And behold, that's what **she** does to me. Other side effects of Noelle Present include butterflies, potential dizziness, and severe blushing. But enough about that whole ordeal.

It's Monday morning! The Monday morning of September 1st, also the beginning of my very own 6th year of Hogwarts: it's finally here. I've waited all summer for this.

I straightened my tie in the bathroom mirror and played around with my hair. I have nice hair, really, I do. Unfortunately, I can't ever do anything with it- not to sound all girly and whatnot. For the most part, it's straight, and my bangs are kind of feathered and shaggy (I hate getting them trimmed though). Nothing exciting.

Most everything is plain about me. Except for my eyes. Those are nice. I mean, it's not often you see golden-yellow eyes now, is it?

There's one thing about my face that really drives me insane: all my scars. One in particular happens to stretch from my left eyebrow to my chin. The rest aren't so long- well, the ones that are on my face, that is. I have worse on my back- those are the ones that bruise after a full moon.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I started to wonder what Noelle thought about how I looked. Did she think I was as cute as I thought she was? Or did she think I was kind of scary to look at? I'm not going to answer, in fear that my decision could be the truth.

I fiddle with my belt and head downstairs for breakfast.

When I get down there, Mum's making waffles and Dad's reading the Daily Prophet. On the front, there's a picture of Dumbledore, who looks as serious as ever.

"Good morning, my boy." Dad says enthusiastically.

"Morning, Dad." I reply, taking a big gulp out of the glass of orange juice Mum had out for me. She glanced my way and gave a warm smile.

"Morning, Remus!" she said.

"Morning, Mum." I said, smiling. She sat a plate of waffles in front of me, and on her second trip back she brought a jar of syrup over, with a spoon. She hastily spooned a good amount of syrup onto my plate (which I would have done myself, if only).

"Eat up! Your nothing but skin and bones, dear!" Mum said in a teacher-like manner. I cocked a brow and Dad snorted.

"Aw, come now, Camilla! Remus, boy, let me see those bloody guns of yours!" Dad said, throwing down his paper as Mum laughed and rolled her eyes.

I sheepishly pulled my sleeve up to my shoulder and flexed my muscles. Now if you didn't think they were there, you're wrong. I've got some, alright; what'd you expect for a werewolf? They're about as nice as Sirius', actually.

"My word! Camilla, I told you he would get his good looks from me!" Dad said, now flexing his muscle.

"Please, I'm the only one in this house with any muscle! Now, really, dear, eat up- it's 10:30." At this point, I was already shoveling waffles in my mouth, a smile still somehow plastered on my face.

Within the nest ten minutes, a series of things happened. I finished my waffles, and managed to trip because my shoes were untied while making my way to the sink. Mum was hurrying my upstairs to get my trunk and then downstairs- which, as I was going down, the handle on my trunk broke and trunk tumbled downstairs. Thank god it didn't burst open. Dad used a spell to fix it, and finally Mum was handing around some Floo Powder. First Dad, then me, then herself. That's how it's been every single year.

I took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Kings Cross Station!" I said clearly and loudly. I felt like I was being tied like a ribbon, and the next thing I know I'm shuffling out of a fireplace at King's Cross Station, watching muggles pass by without a care in the world. He only one who notices the boy crawling out of a fireplace is a three year old girl, who points and says something totally not understandable.

I shrug and brush some dust off of me, then stand up and stretch.

I hate bending over.

I drag my trunk along, following Dad and Mum, who's somehow gotten ahead of me by now.

Mum stops me and looks me over, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Mum, don't-" I was cut off by her sudden sob. I couldn't tell if it was a happy sob or a sad sob.

"My baby boy, growing up so fast!" she cried, pulling me into a crazy tight hug that could have cut off my circulation, had it lasted for another minute or so. Dad gave me a smug smile from behind Mum as she let go of me. She patted my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye.

"Make Mummy proud, Remus! I love you. Be safe. Stay out of trouble. You better write me." She said quickly.

"I will, Mum, I will. Love you too. I'm always safe. I never get in trouble. I'll be sure to write you." I smiled, and Dad and I walked straight through the brick barrier, coming out to Platform 9 and 3/4. Dad patted my back and we shared a manly hug.

"Well…Remus, don't forget to write your mother and me, you hear? And I'll give you 5 galleons if you get one detention this year, son. See you, oh, Christmas break." Dad winked.

"How could I ever forget? And okay, you're on. See you then." I smile. Then I'm off to find a compartment- which was pretty easy, considering how early we were.

I slide the door of the compartment open and stuff my trunk in the cargo carrier overhead after grabbing '_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_' from inside.

I flop down in the window seat and start reading, ignoring the noise as more and more people start to crowd inside.

Suddenly, someone gently knocks on the compartment door, and it slides open. The first thing I see is a pair of lovely deep blue eyes that are just screaming 'be happy', which I can't seem to get out of my head. Then I see two pretty full lips. Then long spiral curls of snow-white hair.

My heart tries to jump out of my throat, but I manage to smile like a normal friend would.

"Hello, Remus! Here's your book. Thanks so much for letting me borrow it. It was really good." Noelle smiled warmly. I loved her voice…it was girly and very gentle.

"SNOWBALL!" I heard Noelle's friend Samantha call. Noelle rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, Sam's calling on me…I…I guess I'll see you later." She put her hand up and gave a small wave, then turned on her heel and carefully walked out with one last smile.

Meanwhile, I was debating what color my face would be: red or purple? Red, because I'm likely blushing…or purple, because I'm holding my breath? Oh, whatever.

Suddenly, James and Sirius burst in through the door. The tackled me in some sort of hug.

"Moony!" Sirius and James said in unison. Sirius leaned forward and ruffled my hair, and they both plopped down I front of me.

"How's our little fur ball?" James asked, squinting. Sirius eyes got wide.

"Wait a minute! He's been talking to a girl, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly screaming. I rolled my eyes.

"A girl?" James asked as if he was reassuring himself.

"A girl!" Sirius nodded. I sighed and buried my nose back into my book, when I caught the scent of…chocolate? I expected the trolley to come round, but it didn't. Oddly enough, I held the book Noelle returned to me a little bit closer.

_That's_ what smelt like chocolate.

"Who is it, Moony?" James asked pleadingly, leaning forward with Sirius. I only glanced at them unhappily.

"Yeah, you can tell us. I tell you guys who I like." Sirius nodded seriously.

"You like the whole school, mate- that's no secret!" James laughed, waiting for Sirius' reaction.

"James! Don't you want him to tell us?" Sirius asked, elbowing James, which led to a shoving war. By the time they stopped, Peter had come in and I had finished four chapters.

"Okay, okay! Moony! Tell us who you like!" James pleaded, cupping his hands. Sirius leaned forward beside him, also cupping his hands.

"No." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Sirius would likely flirt with Noelle, and James would tease her, which would end up with her knowing of me liking her.

WAIT. Did I just imply _and_ say I like Noelle Present? I think so…Or maybe I didn't mean it like that. But I probably did. I know I did. No, I don't know! Gah!

Man! My life is crazy.

A/N- Well…how was it? (: I hope it was alright, love. Rate, Review, and love!

Criticism and Advice welcome with Reviews! Thanks, dear!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi there!

Here's Chapter two! I hope you like it! (: Thanks to Nazuna for my first Review! (:

POV= Point Of View

**siriuslybritish **

Chapter Two-

Remus' POV

James and Sirius kept pestering me about this girl I might've talked to- and I did talk to a girl… I talked to Noelle…But do they really think I'd tell them? Chaos would spread.

Aside from them being insane, James and Sirius are my absolute best friends, next to Noelle.

In second year, they both pieced together what little information they had to figure out that I was, in fact, a werewolf.

And here I was, thinking I always played it off well.

But, yes, they figured it out. As awful as I thought it would be, they took it well. They've devoted their time to become animagi (unregistered, obviously) since second year. Just last year they perfected their transformations. Sirius is a big black dog, James is a stag, and Peter is a rat (which isn't much help, but it's the thought that counts). I got lucky to find people like them.

People who won't run away from a monster like me.

I honestly thought those kind of people didn't exist.

And then I was about ten when I told Noelle about everything. And she took it just as well as James, Sirius, and Peter. She kept visiting me, she kept swapping books with me, she kept writing me letters, she kept doing everything she normally did. It didn't change us.

Right. It didn't change any of us.

I smiled to myself like an idiot while I was at Dinner, after getting a carriage and finally making it to Hogwarts, looking around aimlessly. James cocked a brow and glanced at Sirius, who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Welcome, students new and students old, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dippet. We are so pleased to see your bright faces here, ready to begin either your first, or your next, year. After the sorting, we will feast. Minerva, would you care to begin?" Headmaster Dippet announced with a literally crooked smile on his face. I snapped into reality after hearing his booming voice. Professor McGonagall came out with a stool and the old sorting hat, which began to sing. But I couldn't listen, because four seats away from James was Noelle Present. I stared at her with admiration, half of me hoping she'd look this way, the other half of me hoping she'd stay just the way she was.

James kicked me under the table and I realized that we'd just gained a new house member. I clapped absent-mindedly and glanced at Noelle one last time, who was shaking the new first year's hand with a pretty smile on her face. I nearly melted in my seat, looking at her smile. It was friendly and warm, and it…I don't know. But it's beautiful.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Sirius asked, still shaking his head. This time there was a confused, worried look on his face.

"Huh?" I asked, acting like I didn't understand.

Of course, I knew perfectly well what was going on.

Noelle's POV

I took a deep breath before leaving my own compartment to go to Remus'. I had to give him his book back, though…

I straightened my pleated black skirt and pulled my pink blazer forward a bit, trying to make myself presentable.

Today I was feeling especially self-conscious. I know I'm not pretty- I'm just not.

In fact, this morning Mother looked at me, in my outfit that I thought was quite cute.

She said, "You're wearing _that _today?" with a sneer. And here she was at 9 a.m., flaunting around in her gold sequined dress like she was on the red carpet. Just like every single day. She thinks that we're higher than everybody else because we're quite wealthy and because we're purebloods. But honestly, I don't care about blood or how much money someone has.

Sometimes I get tired of having to dress like royalty. I get tired of being treated like crap, especially. But I can't do anything about it…my parents would find me if I ran away.

The only reason they haven't totally kicked me out is because they see a future in me. They've said that to my face, if you thought that was just an assumption.

They were so angry with me when I was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin… Dad even slapped me. No one could help me, though. And I wouldn't dare tell Remus or Samantha.

My parents were both in Slytherin, just like the rest of their family. They grew up as Death Eaters and want me to follow Voldemort, too. I can't do that.

Someday, Voldemort will be stopped and killed. I know he will.

Something worse than that- I have no one to talk to about the situation. I can't tell Samantha or Remus…I just can't. What would they think of me?

I sighed and grabbed my purse, then headed off to find Remus' compartment, which was easy- the Marauders, Remus' little group consisting of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, always sat in the back. Normally they sat in the compartment on the left.

I knocked on the compartment door and opened it as my heart began to beat faster. I felt like I was going to throw up any minute now, and I mentally begged myself not to.

"Hello, Remus! Here's your book. Thanks so much for letting me borrow it. It was really good." I said quickly, putting on my best smile. I think he struggled to keep up with my words, because it took him a moment to smile back at me.

Suddenly, I heard Samantha scream, "SNOWBALL!" at the top of her lungs. I laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment, and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well…Sam's calling on me. I…I guess I'll see you later." I gave a small, slight wave and turned on my heel, leaving the compartment. I shut the door and took a deep breath in, closing my eyes, when Samantha, who I do call Sam, pulled me to our usual compartment.

She sat down in the seat next to the window. I sat in front of her and she gave me a stare of satisfactory.

"What?" I asked curiously. She smirked.

"Nothing…" she said, crossing her arms and leaning back. I shrugged and looked out the window.

Not too long after, we were already at Hogwarts. I sat in a carriage with Samantha, her current boyfriend, and a few first year boys who kept looking at Samantha and us with some loopy look. We shrugged it off, of course.

"Welcome, students new and students old, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dippet. We are so pleased to see your bright faces here, ready to begin either your first, or your next, year. After the sorting, we will feast. Minerva, would you care to begin?" Headmaster Dippet said, his great smile on. Professor McGonagall smiled and sat a wicker stool in the front and placed the sorting hat on top.

The hat started to sing, but I couldn't pay attention. I couldn't quit thinking about him…with his sandy blonde hair and his gorgeous golden eyes… the scar over his eye was even attractive to me. He was a cute guy, really. Very tall- very, very, _very_ tall.

And here I am, only 5'1''- probably done growing. It's not very fun being small- especially when all the books you want just have to be on the top shelf. I'm stuck with this fuzziness for hair- an unbearably thick, curly platinum blonde poof that comes to the middle of my back. Talk about unlucky. My eyes are blue, kind of green, and quite far set. My lips are full, I think. Finally, there's my pale complexion. And then that's about it.

I started to pay attention to the sorting.

"Carlisle, Franklin." Professor McGonagall called.

"Oh, my- I see your good at puzzles, boy, maybe Ravenclaw would do. Certainly not Slytherin, nor Hufflepuff…Your boldness strikes me, and you seem to have a lick of bravery in you. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat said, as our table cheered madly. It always freaked me out when the hat talked. Especially when I was first sorted…

"_Present, Noelle." A woman with great posture and a tight-looking attitude said, looking straight at me. I took a deep breath and stepped up with pride. I sat on the stool and the hat as placed on my head, which fell over my eyes. _

"_Hmm…A Present child, eh? The Presents have accomplished many things through the generations which they have attended here. Very smart people, very skilled as well. They have all been in Slytherin, too. But I see you don't fancy that, child- alright. Slytherin isn't for you. Hufflepuff won't do, I see. Ravenclaw- you'd fit in there perfectly, that house is full of bookworms like yourself. But your bravery is what stands out amongst all your traits. You're bold, oh yes, very much. How does Gryffindor sound?" the Hat said to me, speaking in my head. _

_I smiled and whispered, "Anything but Slytherin, please..."_

"_Definitely GRYFFINDOR!" the hat chuckled, its voice booming. The Gryffindor table clapped and I proudly sat down._

_I had a bad feeling in my chesty, but in my heart I knew this was good. I was the first to be sorted in another house besides Slytherin. Better yet- Gryffindor was Slytherins rival. _

That was the best day of my life. I was in the same house as Remus, the Gryffindor table was right beside Sam's Hufflepuff table, and I was finally away from my parents.

I glanced down the table at Remus as the sorting continued, clapping when we gained a new house member. Remus must have been day dreaming about something, because he had the strangest look on his face- kind of like he was having a good dream. Sirius looked at me with a smirk and winked.

"Come visit me sometime," he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, clapping as we welcomed our seventh new Gryffindor. So far, we'd gotten the seven out of twelve that had been sorted. That's great! Slytherin only gained two, out of those twelve.

Lily Evans looked over at me from her seat next to Alice Lightwood and smiled. We were all friends, but not near as close as Samantha and I.

I met Samantha just a few days before I met Remus. She was at the park to- that's where I went whenever I wanted to get away from my parents- but instead having fun with the rest of the kids, she was sitting at the top of the slide, alone. Looking sad. I'd climbed up there with her and tried my best to make her feel better, but she kept saying she didn't have any friends. She started to cry, and I said, "I'll be your friend. Your best friend." And ever since then we've been best friends. I didn't have any friends, either, at that time in my life. My parents would rarely let me associate with muggle-borns and half-bloods, or purebloods who were apparently discouraged. I always snuck away and tried to play with people, anybody in that matter, but being a witch meant having the craziest things happen to you until you knew how to control your abilities. So muggles were out of the question. On the other hand, there were always groups of purebloods who would gather me and some others together and rule the playground.

And later, a couple of days before my birthday, I met Remus. He was on the swings, looking lonely and very upset. At first, I thought it would be best to leave him alone. But when I realized that he was about to cry, and when I knew that I almost felt like he did by the looks of it, I sat in the swing next to him. I smiled, and started swinging.

And bam, we were best friends just like that. I'd sneak out and come to his house- which was through a thicket of woods behind my house- and we'd play together. Eventually, we just started hanging out in the woods and reading together- but he'd never go in the woods behind _his_ house. I finally asked when I was nine (he would've been 10 I believe) and he told me about him being, well…a werewolf.

But that didn't change anything, and I would never let that happen.


End file.
